


It's not only us

by herilaveur



Series: ELU saison 6 [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: My vision of the discussion between Lucas and Eliott before Eliott proposes to Lola to play in his project instead of Lucas.A few hours before the scene at the video store...Wednesday 22:03
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU saison 6 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740727
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	It's not only us

Lucas is startled when the apartment door opens. Eliott was supposed to go to work right after school tonight. He gets up, stumbles over the course books that are scattered all over the living room and finds himself face to face with a visibly overexcited Eliott.

''Fucking Lucas, it's official!''

Eliott's smiling so much he's making almond eyes at him, and Lucas is loving it. Normally, he'd be worried about Eliott getting so excited, but now he knows exactly why he's excited, and Lucas feels just as happy.

''No, really?"

Eliott opens his backpack and pulls out a document that's just printed and bound.

''Really !''

Lucas doesn't even have to read the title to know it's Eliott's script. He's been working on it for months. It even seems like years if you think back to the beginning of the Polaris project.

''It's been officially approved and my teacher is giving me the green light to shoot. It's due back in four weeks. I gotta get to work, but I really wanted to show it to you first."

Lucas hugs Eliott before he kisses him.

''I'm so proud of you, my love. Congratulations."

He's looking at Eliott, who looks really excited. And Lucas gets it. For him, it's like a dream come true. Even if it's just for a college project, it's huge to finally bring the Polaris project to life.

''Ok.'' says Eliott, putting the document in his bag ''We'll have to think about a schedule and organize the shooting. I know you know it by heart, but you'll still have to read it again before the shoot and"

Lucas frowns and puts his hand on Eliott's forearm to calm him down and Eliott understands him because he stops talking and looks worried.

''I love you, Elliot. I'm really proud of you and I really want to support you, but I'm not gonna be in your movie."

Lucas has been putting this off for too long. And just as he predicted, Eliott's face breaks before his eyes. 

''What? Why?"

Lucas pulls on Eliott's hand to steer him toward their couch. He pushes his study books off the floor and sits down, waving at Eliott to do the same. Once seated, he looks him in the eyes and gently strokes his cheek.

''I love you, and I swear this has nothing to do with us. But I think you should give the role of shadow to a girl, Eliott. Everybody knows you're in a relationship with a me, even your teachers. And if we shoot this together, everyone will think it's just our story."

Eliott shrugs his shoulders in disappointment that Lucas is refusing to participate.

''But this is our story, Lucas.''

Lucas shakes his head and gently pulls up Eliott's chin to force him to look at it.

''No, Eliott, it's not just that. You've been making up Polaris since before you met me. And I knew Polaris before I really knew you. So, yes, our first kiss was what you imagined, but we were inspired by your project, not the other way around. You said it yourself, in the dark, it was a girl or a guy or maybe even a thing. I'm convinced that you should give the role to a girl so as not to confuse it with our story. For this project to be understood at its true value. So that no one will think you just copied our love story. Besides, I'll have you know that for the next four weeks,I'm only going to live for my final exams : I'm going to eat exams, sleep exams and dream exams. Your project means as much to me as my high school diploma and I'll help you as much as I can, but I have to study."

Eliott sighs before he smiles.

''Holy shit, you're so sexy when you're this smart. You're right. But you already know that. I love you so much, baby.''

He lunges at Lucas to kiss him, but he immediately backs away.

''Wait for Lucas. The final scene, I"

"I know," said Lucas nodding softly "I know your project by heart, love. I've thought a lot about it, you know. But even though I don't really want to see you kiss anyone but me, I know that for your project, you have to do it. Besides, that's the magic of cinema, isn't it? Not all actors who kiss each other are dating."

Eliott always seems to hesitate and shake his head.

''Fuck, I've got to figure out who I can ask this to. Honestly, even if you're right, it would be so much easier with you, baby. I don't know who could''

''You should ask Lola.'' cuts Lucas off with a smile. 

Eliott is surprised before he takes a sad face.

''What? Oh, no, Lucas, I already told you I don't have feelings for her. You have to believe me."

''I hope so! And I believe you, or you think I'd never encourage you to include it in your project. But the more I read your screenplay, the more I thought about her. Your two characters are similar in their behavior, even though one lives in the shadows and the other in the light. They are like alter-egos, reacting the same way, thinking the same way. And even if I love more than I can, I know that we are not like that, you and I. We are different but complementary. But you and Lola have a lot in common and I know that's why you consider her your little sister. Because she's just like you. And that's why she'd be perfect for this role."

Eliott shakes his head as he stands up and starts pacing between open textbooks on the floor.

''I'm not gonna kiss Lola, Lucas. Can you imagine? Can you really imagine that? Already... Hell, no, I can't imagine it. It's like kissing my mom. And you think about you? I don't want my project to come between the two of us. You act like everything's fine, but I know you. I don't want it to break your heart. I don't want you thinking about that when I kiss you and it creates a rift in our relationship. It's no, Lucas."

Lucas stands up, puts both hands on Eliott's arms so he stops fidgeting and looks him straight in the eye.

''Yes, you're going to do it, Eliott... And it's gonna be a fucking movie! You're gonna do it because it's been your project for years and you deserve to have it done in the best possible way. And I swear to you, I can tell the difference between you kissing a girl behind my back without me knowing it and you kissing her while you're making your movie. Maybe I'll even be there to see it during shooting. Well, if it can be done in one take, I'd be grateful, but I swear it won't make any difference to us. I trust you, Eliott. I know you don't feel anything for Lola, and that's why I want it to be her."

Eliott takes Lucas in his arms and kisses him tenderly before letting his lips slide down his neck.

''You're so hot when you're feeling confident. I want you."

Lucas kisses him back before he pulls him back.

''You have to work in less than 10 minutes. You have to leave, you're already late. But maybe if I work right now, I can come visit you in a few hours and we can take a tour of the basement, if it's quiet. It was pretty cool last time."

Eliott kisses him and then heads for the lobby. He grabs his coat, backpack and keys before he comes in to kiss him again.

''I love you so much. Thank you, Lucas, you really are the best boyfriend ever. Okay. Get to work now, I really hope you can come over and distract me."

Lucas kisses him before Eliott turns around.

''I promise I'll get back to work right away. I love you."

The door slams but Lucas hears the "I love you too" echoing down the hallway. He thinks vaguely of the neighbors, but since January, they must be used to it by now. 

He hurries back to his revisions, because it's clear he wants to go to the video store later.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment.


End file.
